


【wanlson】缪斯是什么做成的

by joejoe



Category: RPS
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 09:17:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,057
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18753448
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/joejoe/pseuds/joejoe
Summary: ——拥有看到过去预知过去的“闪灵能力”[1]的小湾。距离甜文越来越远





	【wanlson】缪斯是什么做成的

========

吸血鬼几乎不用睡觉，所以由他开车——他没说要去哪里，中途买了几件衬衣。柔软的灰白色，随意套在身上，像温驯亲人的鹿。

然而事实并非如此——

patrick似乎在想写什么，说话间总是心不在焉地敷衍。

男孩识趣地沉默——他已经看腻了威尔森宽实的后背，他修长的脖颈，发尾的小卷——他当真没想到这趟冒险会像公路旅行一样无聊。

假期leigh和他都不回家，本来打算着过几天一起去旅行——去暖和一点的地方。

之前，leigh经历过一次无休无止的头痛，他怀疑自己得了脑癌，边吞食大量维柯丁和达尔丰止痛药边喝酒，抛下一切，拉着温子仁去萨凡纳“撞鬼”

——我不会躺着等死的，他说。

而现在真正患了“癌症”的则是温子仁。脖颈上印着吸血鬼的诅咒——生死未卜——他们还有梦想没有实现，温子仁突然有些想念leigh。

"那个男孩，leigh?......"patrick突然开口问，"是你男朋友吗。”

他刚才在车，看到温子仁和那个英俊的黑发男孩一起从楼上下来——手里提着巨大的行李，帮红发男孩塞满后备箱；威尔森先生怔怔地看着leigh，看着他勒着温子仁，给了红发男孩一个三分钟的温暖拥抱——温暖，吸血鬼无法给予的东西。

“解咒后我就会离开，不会打扰你，你不会死，我保证。”

他说。

“你...."温子仁不知道从何说起，被说中想法的男孩有些不安。

leigh不是我男朋友。

他想说。

“不要读我的心。”到了嘴边确是这个。

——警惕，他知道吸血鬼的能力。

Patrick的背僵了一瞬，右边耳朵变成一轮红色。

“我没有。”他半天道，“我不会没经过允许读别人的心。”

有点尴尬。

男孩又不想道歉，他沉默着躺在后座，蜷起来，索性睡了过去。

他随着车颠簸着，昏昏沉沉醒过来时，入目皆是白茫茫——在下雪——车内温度很高，吸血鬼调高了空调。

温子仁缓缓坐起来，对着后视镜揉了揉凌乱的头发，看到细小的雪花如银屑撒落在挡风玻璃上，“到哪里了？”他瓮声瓮气问道。

“雪城。”威尔森先生忧心忡忡道，“暴风雪警报，道路可能会封锁，只能就近......就近先去那里待几天了。”

“那里？”

========

那里是郊区的一栋湖边度假屋。

看起来很不错，尽管天色阴沉，小湖结冰，花圃里草木也早已枯萎，藤椅秋千落了半寸厚的雪；而且车里太温暖，外面愈加强烈的风雪让男孩睁不开眼睛，他半天缓不过来，进了屋子里还冷得哆嗦。

吸血鬼熟练地穿行在室内里，指给他拐角处的房间。“你住那里。”他说着，上楼几步走进卧室，拿出一件宽大的厚夹克。

“抱歉只有这个，我马上就把壁炉升起来。”说话间，吸血鬼亲自帮男孩穿衣，虚拢地拥着他，小心翼翼又亲昵。

威尔森先生此时已经换上一件灰棕色羊毛衫，袖子随意卷到手肘，肃穆庄严如圣子。"还冷吗。”他的蓝眼睛澄澈发亮，温柔多情。

可是男孩此时却走神，没有回应他，他正盯着壁炉旁的墙上，挂着的那几张照片。

照片里威尔森先生骄傲地扬起下巴，金发璨璨，光彩夺目，与一位看起来比他年长的俊朗白人男性亲密地靠在一起——他们手上带着相同的戒指。

“你结婚了？”

——Patrick沉重地移开壁炉栏杆。

“曾经。”他头也没回，举起空空的无名指给他看。

温子仁点点头，威尔森先生不肯多说，他也没有再发问。

他们相对坐在壁炉前，patrick弯腰添柴，壁炉上有一座古老的钟，钟摆嘀嗒摇晃着，银烛台像是装饰物，橘红色的火光投在吸血鬼脸上影影绰绰，他瞧见男孩在看他，微笑地凑近，为温子仁拉好外套拉链——

patrick有点胆怯，有点羞涩，不再跟男孩调情——他讲着小小的笑话，语调都更温柔，幽默像他眼角的细纹令人舒适，脸颊泛着可爱的红晕。

比前一晚对待他认真很多倍——之前果然是被当做一夜情，温子仁心想。

年月确实消磨了威尔森先生的真情。

他死过，活过，遇见过各种各样的人，扮演过各种角色；他早已不再年轻，不再信任别人，是多年温厚的沉淀，光照不到里面，不见底。

温子仁脖颈上的咒印让他变得更加值得信任。

——虚伪。

男孩有些不舒服——就因为这个咒印一切都不一样了，他不安地抚摸着它。

一切都是因为这个咒印。

吸血鬼注意到对面人的动作和情绪，他看向男孩颈后的细软的绒毛，火光照映下愈发深重的火焰痕迹。

patrick局促地绞着手。

他们最终沉默。

窗帘被拉开，透进来雪的白光，风雪敲打着窗户微微晃动。

“这次我能做得更好。”Patrick柔声暗示，他的拇指冰冷地轻蹭着男孩的手背，这仿佛是他现在唯一能想到的弥补方法。

温子仁低头，黑发掩映红色的发丝。

“别这样。”温子仁蹙眉，抽出手。“我不想要。”

威尔森先生的表情就像被人打了一拳，破碎的慌乱。

“那，晚安。”吸血鬼仓皇而逃。

========  
症状在半夜开始显露出来，温子仁看到patrick坐在院子上的藤椅秋千上；院子里是一地脆弱发黄的落叶，飘落到威尔森先生柔软的金发里。

看不清面容的男人推着他，他荡下来，身后人的手掌就稳稳覆在他后背，让他荡得更高。patrick脸颊泛起健康的红色，牙齿如细碎的白瓷片，鼻尖有几点汗仿若朝露，白皙如同羊脂美玉。

他看起来很快乐——温子仁没有见到过的快乐。他在哼唱一首歌，那么纯净清亮的男中音，比他讲话时还要温暖。

男孩不由自主向他走去。

却看见那人最后一下推起他，突然举起削尖的木桩，正对着patrick将要荡下来的后心位置。

“不！"温子仁尖叫跑过去

——已经晚了，木桩穿透了patrick，他疼到连声音都发不出，滚落到地上，木桩尖头嘀嗒流淌出心头血。

温子仁脚下的地面裂开，奔涌出橘色的岩浆，他跌进去，周身燃起了火焰，呛进一口岩浆，剧烈咳嗽着醒来；男孩的皮肤顿时烧了起来，一碰就火辣辣的疼，像千万支针扎在身上，他挣扎着滚下床摔了出去。

慌乱的脚步踩上楼梯。温子仁逐渐听不到耳边的话，只觉得自己被抱了满怀，感觉到周身一阵清凉。

随即清凉的，滑腻的清香液体涌进他喉咙里，他本能地吞咽着。心跳也平复下来，听见温柔的呼吸声，闻到那人身上沐浴露和雪的味道。

“别走。”他喃喃道，蹭了蹭冰凉柔软的怀抱，窝进那人怀里。

他没有再做梦，睁开眼睛，腕表显示过了十个钟头，他从来没睡过那么长，有些眩晕，为那个梦感到不安，patrick——

patrick......他记得半夜醒来怀里仍然有柔软的冰凉，只是现在床上只有他一个。

等到他下楼，望一眼窗外仍然是遮天蔽日的白色，藤椅是黑色的一点轮廓。

他的缪斯蜷在沙发上，裹着毯子，低低的音量，屏幕的光照得他面目忽明忽暗，蓝眼睛像两盏小小的、霓虹灯的光。

温子仁在他眼睛里看到西北偏北那尊总统雕像的倒影。

“这是希区柯克用得最好的麦高芬。”温子仁指着屏幕里那尊雕像说道。

——它是最无意义的、最虚无的、最荒谬的。

想到这里温子仁怔住，突然觉得，脖子上的咒印，是他剧本里的麦高芬——那不重要。

无论这个咒印对威尔森先生来说代表着什么，但是温子仁冒险旅行故事的核心，是他的缪斯，他的生死，始终都维系在温柔微笑的威尔森先生——温子仁真的很喜欢他。

“我很喜欢这部电影的语言。”

威尔森先生挪了挪位置，为男孩腾了一点空间。

“为了用电影方法表现同一个内容，用摄影机的语言取代对白，希区柯克的风格。”男孩蹭过来，灵巧地钻进毯子，挤在patrick怀里。

威尔森先生僵了一下，不敢再动。

“电影是散文体的，它是一种间接地、不明言的艺术，他隐藏的和展现的东西同样多。”patrick引用着特吕弗。

“你会变成跟他们一样的人，我很期待你的未来。”威尔森先生微笑，伸出的手顿住——他回想起昨天晚上，不想让男孩感觉到不自在——于是他停在半路收回，只抓住了毯子的一角，随后又拿起桌上的刀，划开右手腕，细小的红色涓流涌进白瓷杯。

“你做什么！”

温子仁懵了，一时来不及制止他。

“你昨晚.......症状比我想象的更严重，在抹掉咒印之前，你必须每天饮我的血，只有这个方法，短期内都会是有效的。”

威尔森先生蹙着眉头，解释道。

“反正很快就会愈合了。”

——不用担心，他在心里念叨着，心下想着，男孩应该也不会担心，毕竟他因为咒印的缘故，好像已经不喜欢他了

——谁会真正喜欢吸血鬼呢，他叹气，把杯子递过去；温子仁僵直着手，只能接过来，捧起，边缘还有血的印记。

patrick掺了金粉的散发着奇怪的清香，男孩递到嘴边尝到滑滑的冰冷——昨晚喝的就是这个，挺好喝的。

男孩感觉自己有点像吸血鬼，他意犹未尽地舔了舔嘴角。

“好疼啊。”

“啊？”温子仁一惊。

“什么？”patrick一脸疑惑，他正按着手腕伤口，等待它愈合。

“怎么了。”

“他不喜欢我的血吗？”

男孩听到两个声音。

========

饮血之后，他可以读吸血鬼的心。

温子仁过了一分钟左右才明白——他自然会读下去，他是个狡猾的，没有安全感的小孩。

他装作看电影，黑白的剧情和人物在他眼前无意义地闪过；风雪小了一些，威尔森先生在院子里铲雪，清理出车道。

男孩咬了一口patrick为他做的煎饼，上面浇的枫糖浆甜到腻人。他感觉自己变成一只小小的、黏黏的手掌，透过窗、抚摸吸血鬼的灵魂——威尔森先生丝毫没有意识到。

原来威尔森先生是很怕疼的，他只是习惯忍耐。

他此刻以为温子仁刚刚无缘无故吻他已经愈合的手腕伤口，又给他温柔的呼呼只是小孩子在撒娇——

他不知道温子仁读走了他每一刻疼痛，每一点紧张羞涩的爱慕；他波澜不惊地埋头铲雪，心里想亲吻壁炉前拥着毯子看电影的男孩——想跟他在壁炉前做爱。

他想像着在蓬松柔软的毯子上，男孩舒展开纤细的四肢，他淡淡金色的皮肤，映衬着橘红色的火光，威尔森先生抚摸着光，男孩可能回怕痒地蜷起来，性幻想的画面铺展开来。

温子仁怔怔的脸红，在进入正题之前突然断开。他半天才缓过来，吞咽了一下，怔怔地看了看表，原来他只能偷看五分钟。

男孩跳下沙发踱了几步，轻踩着脚步，他打开门，咯吱咯吱地踩着雪，冷冽地空气涌进他的肺里，也不能缓解热度。

他弯腰抓起一把雪塞进嘴里，然后他从背后拥住Patrick，在他脖子上印上几个冰凉的吻。

Patrick一僵，感觉到贴在他身后滚烫的男孩。

男孩面色发红，踮起脚吻他，他小心翼翼地回吻，他们的吻带着雪花的味道。

威尔森先生跟雪一样冷，雪花在他身下不会融——雪花只会在温子仁碰到的时候才会化。

吸血鬼不知道何时已经躺在了柔软冰凉的雪地上。安静纯洁地等待着第一个印记。

温子仁烫得厉害。

他的手指灵巧地扯开他的衣物，捏patrick丰腴的手臂，捏他的大腿

——太奇怪了。Patrick在抚弄下忍不住发抖，他要在这热情中融化了。

吸血鬼是白茫茫里唯一一抹颜色。温子仁咬他樱色的乳头，甜蜜地折磨他，patrick忍不住呻吟出声，挺胸送给那人，他含住又用牙齿挤压，仿佛要从里面吸出什么东西。

“别......别咬了。”

大多数人都是速战速决，他真的没有经历过这样的，漫长的亲吻。

没有人亲吻他的鼻尖。

没有人像他这样烫。patrick仰起下巴承受着亲吻。

“我其实，我很想要你。”他厮磨着 Patrick的脸颊、脖颈。又一路向下温柔地撸动对方的阴茎，爱抚双球，捏他丰腴的臀肉，在吸血鬼没反应过来之前，将它吞了进去。

patrick压抑着喘息，他还能跟上节奏，配合着挺胯，耳边只能听到滋滋的吮吸声和自己的呼吸心跳，手陷进温子仁的黑发里，然后男孩戛然而止，用力吸嘬一口——离开。

威尔森先生的阴茎在空气中抖动，他呻吟着射了出来，喷洒在温子仁脸上，隐匿在雪地里，男孩把浆液胡乱涂到身下人小腹上。

“你有点太快了吧，你果然好甜。”他看着轻喘、柔软雪白的patrick。

眯起眼睛又露出狡黠的笑容，他舔了舔手指上的白浊，意犹未尽。

“我还想要。”

他不由分说按着 Patrick的胸膛，让他躺下，又拿起疲软的阴茎撸动，含进嘴里。

“不要，没有了，我不要。”他扭动挣扎，慌得推开怀里人。

“那你要什么？”他佯装疑惑。

威尔森先生疲软的阴茎发红刺痛。Patrick 面色泛红，男孩一定要他说出来，他眉头微蹙，闭上眼睛。

“我要你进入我。”

“好。”温子仁的声音因为炙热沙哑。

威尔森先生的后穴是鲜艳的颜色，是雪地里的花，它紧致地收缩，翕动，男孩挤出润滑剂，伸进去的手指很烫又搅动跟他的内壁紧紧纠缠。

patrick忍不住扭腰摆胯，他喘息，身下雪地挣扎出一片乱琼碎玉。

然后温子仁掰开身下人的腿，有些鲁莽地闯入他的身体里。他一寸寸地挺入，撑开花苞，全部进入。patrick大口喘息，脖颈向后仰起，额头浮起青筋；男孩只动了一下——就引起仿佛撕裂两半的痛楚，patrick再也忍耐不住，双腿踢蹬着，猛得挺身坐起来，温子仁猝不及防，阴茎一疼，滑出一半。

“对不起....... 我好久没有......你继续。"patrick捂着脸嗫嚅道。

温子仁的心软成了一汪泉水。

“疼吗？”

“嗯...... "

“乖patty。”他停下哄他，“疼你就咬我，你可以喝我的血。”

Patrick胡乱地摇头，漂亮的蓝眼睛里覆上一层泪，咬着下嘴唇隐忍，紧蹙着眉头；温子仁于是拥住他，仔细吻他眉头，吻他的眼睛，他的鼻尖，他的脸颊。

“我的灵魂，我把每一缕阳光，每一个黑夜，每一个沉默与每一种渴望都倾泻给你，此时，你好像一株葡萄藤般地为我生长起来。”[2]

男孩喃喃吟诵着。在patrick逐渐沉重的喘息里，低头舔弄他红肿的乳头，手指轻捻，融化落在上面的雪花。他太偏爱这个地方，揉捏爱抚，以至于它色泽鲜艳欲滴，像石榴花。

“我的灵魂，现在你挺立着，极为丰美，好像一株挂满了串串沉甸甸的金黄色成熟葡萄的葡萄藤。

你那满溢而沉重的幸福，因为过于丰满而心怀期待，又因为你的期待而感到羞耻。”[3]

“这是我见过最美的花了，我们可以让它开得更鲜艳，它会淌出花蜜，会结出红色的小果子，等我去咬它，好甜啊。”

patrick因为他每一句话颤簌。快感令他呻吟出声，他意识迷糊，逐渐适应，阴茎再次勃起。

“都吃进去了，你看，patty你好棒。”男孩拿起威尔森先生的手，抚摸着被撑开的入口。

patrick高抬的腿，能看到脸色通红的亚裔男孩，着迷的看着他的入口，揉捏他的臀肉。

男孩再次全部埋进他的身体里，吸血鬼苍白的脸浮起红晕。它太紧了，皱褶都展平，紧箍着他的阴茎，仿佛再也塞不进去任何东西。

温子仁试探着在旁边他浅浅进入一个指节，Patrick的尖叫出声，带着欲念和渴望，吮吸挽留他的阴茎，挤压着他，柔软冰凉，湿润，像雪。柔软地令人窒息，他摆臀催促，眼角是绯红的艳丽风情。

男孩接受邀请，浅浅抽插顶弄，身下人扭腰摆跨试图跟随他晃动，呼吸和节奏却逐渐乱了。

红发男孩太烫了，以至于吸血鬼都有种被暖热的错觉；那就是他失去的温度，他炙热的爱，patrick 那颗冷冰冰的心跳起来。

纷纷扬扬撒下的雪花遮住了他的眼睛，他毫无办法，完全交出主动权，这是从来没有过的情况——威尔森先生的手指都开始痉挛。

年轻的男孩被点燃得那样快，他的灵魂要被吸出来，要被冰透了，舒爽柔软。他深深快速顶入，洞穿他，研磨身下人的敏感点，囊袋拍击他的臀部。四野寂静的落雪中，唯有这剧烈的啪啪交合声音。

patrick羞得用力咬住了手腕，仍然遮不住呜咽一般的呻吟。

“我想听到你的声音。”温子仁拿开他的手，把patrick的双腿折到他胸口，揉了几下身下人的胸口，把他的腿打开到极限。

男孩这下彻底打开了他，抓紧他的屁股揉捏成各种形状，留下红色的指痕，变换角度剧烈动作，快速刺激他的敏感点，碾压他的前列腺，捣弄得红肿的穴口翻出媚肉；身下人体内的液体和润滑剂变成蚌的汁液，变成海上的泡沫，滴落在雪地上。

再也承受不住，威尔森先生被折磨得像一尾银色的、搁浅的鱼一样扭动，想挣脱又被箍紧腰拽回来。他仰头剧烈喘息，优美的嘴唇张开，温子仁如愿听到了，海妖一样高亢甜美的尖叫，他尖叫，纵情地呻吟，雪在他身上甜美地融化。

他那么漂亮，静时肃穆庄严，在温子仁快速的操弄中，那一层壳碎裂，如雪花簌簌落下来，他冰凉又炙热的欲望显露出来，如爱神，淫荡、柔软又娇艳。

“快一点，求你，快，我快要。”

他哽咽着，不断被摩擦的阴茎抖动，第二次射出，他被操到高潮，因为双腿高抬的缘故，大部分喷溅在了男孩和他自己的脸上。

温子仁伸出舌头舔嘴角的白浊，patrick高潮内部收缩吮吸得更加剧烈，屁股柔软挤压着他，男孩头顶发麻，最后顶弄了十几下，深深射了进去。Patrick 被烫得缩起来，紧拥着怀里人，他们交换一个吻，交叠着双腿，享受高潮的余韵。

最后还是吸血鬼先回过神来，他的笑纹羞涩又天真。放开怀里的男孩，翻身时体内的阴茎滑落出来。

温子仁好奇宝宝似的盯着他，穴口一张一合，吐出白浊的精液，射过两次，红肿的阴茎，软软趴在胯间，过于淫靡的画面。

太过羞涩的吸血鬼捂住男孩的眼睛，躺在他身边，腰酸腿软。

“冷吗？”

他声音因为放纵沙哑，捧着他冻得如胭脂红的脸，吻他的头顶。

抱他在怀里，胸口却突然酥麻疼痛。

“嘶....... "

威尔森先生嗔怪地轻推开咬他胸口的男孩。

“冷。”男孩缠上来，可怜兮兮道。

patrick闻言站起身，捞过男孩打横抱起，就像抱起一只猫一样轻松。

“操，该死的体型差。”温子仁这样想着，还是舒服地窝进他怀里，看到威尔森先生突然蹙眉。

“你怎么了。”

“腰有点疼。”他诚实道。

“去洗澡？”

“再来一次怎么样？”

“好....... "

========

更冷了，尽管壁炉仍然燃着。

吸血鬼却感觉不到，温子仁蜷进他怀里。

——不对劲。

Patrick打开花洒，男孩在雾气蒸腾下，眼神迷蒙，嘴唇红润柔软如果肉，漆黑的眼瞳变成浅一点的褐色，红发湿漉漉地覆在额头。水花一朵朵溅在身上，他茫然的抹着脸，可爱得像某种毫无防备的小动物。

威尔森先生因此情不自禁，牵起他小小的手，柔软温热——凑过去厮磨着交换了几个吻——男孩下意识手里抚摸着吸血鬼细腻冰凉的肌肤，一时居然走神。

“怎么了。”patrick低声在男孩耳边柔声诉说，声音低沉甜美，冰凉的呼吸让他起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。

“还是冷。”温子仁道，紧抓住对方的胳膊，打哆嗦，“太冷了，我去壁炉前暖和一会。”

他说着，轻轻挣脱开patrick，推开淋浴间，迈出几步，却突然感觉到背后的推力，脚一滑，失去平衡跌了出去。

patrick动作再快也没能拽住他的男孩；他一下磕在浴缸边缘，血花瞬间迸出在瓷砖上晕染开。  
额头涌出的血仿佛是融化的红发。

“god..."吸血鬼大惊失色，他慌乱的扶起男孩，捂住他的伤口，男孩目光涣散，血流进他的眼睛，胸口起伏着喘气，紧抓住吸血鬼的袖子。

“你在这里杀了他？”他说，“我能看到，他现在，他在这里。”

Patrick脸色一沉。

 

tbc. 

[1]闪灵能力：一种预知过去未来的能力。只有极少的人能够大量储存闪灵画面，形成对大脑的完整信息传递，也就是看到未来。闪灵的能力因人而异，却不会随着年龄增长  
[2];[3][德]尼采 查拉图斯如是说


End file.
